


Illusions to Reality

by haramiya



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, PWP, Tainted AU, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haramiya/pseuds/haramiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically set after Heldalf prods at Sorey to join him, Sorey takes the offer and is essentially hanging out in Heldalf's domain when he makes a request to see Mikleo and Zaveid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusions to Reality

What Mikleo and Zaveid found when they answered Sorey’s call wasn’t exactly what they expected.  

Sorey was standing on the edge of the area, cloak colored black and eyes a deep shade of crimson when they arrived. Mikleo frowned, and expected the worst. The worst being what Lunarre essentially was, a stab happy hellion who had acquired a taste for cannibalizing various seraphs.

“You’re here!” And aura of intimidation dispelled, Sorey’s eyes practically glittered as he took Mikleo’s hands in his own, although he noticed himself shudder at his touch before he moved on to Zaveid.

“So it really is true, our own smiling boy Reyrey’s gone over to the dark side! How scandalous!” Zaveid pretended to gasp as Sorey laughed, putting both hands on Zaveid’s shoulders.

“It’s good to see you too! Oh man I have so much to show you guys, well, not much but it’s something nice. Oh, before I forget!” Sorey turned and grasped both of the seraphs hands, he seemed to whisper something as his thumbs slid over their knuckles. “This is a pretty high concentration of malevolence, but I bound you both to me. As long as you stay near me it won’t affect you much, though I’m kinda hoping you’ll get used to it as time goes on.”

With that he turned on his heel and walked into the swirling blackness, Mikleo and Zaveid exchanged looks. Both willed the other to speak first, as if to confirm this was really a thing.

Mikleo broke the silence first, “He’s… the same.”

“You mean besides the cloak and the eyes and the weird feeling I’m getting whenever he touches me? If we’re pretending all that’s not there, then yeah, Mickeyboy, he’s the same.”

“You know what I meant!” His arms crossed as he followed after Sorey, rather indignant. Zaveid shook his head and followed after.

\---

Everything was… black. It was practically unlivable for seraphs yet they traveled with an upbeat Sorey the entire way, even casually making their way past rabid hellions.

They had stayed quiet up until they reached a small cabin and Sorey ushered them in, shutting the door behind him. “Heldalf’s out and about right now, though he hasn’t bothered me much. I’d also say he’s avoiding me but anyway-”

“Why are you acting so human?”  Mikleo questioned. “Hellions are supposed to be mindless creatures right? Or have one track minds or! Or something other than this. You’re just...Just normal!”

Sorey rubbed his head, “Well I’m not a hellion by normal standards. My mind hasn’t deteriorated, I have no desire to eat either of you. It’s like...I have the strength but a different set of drawbacks.”

This time Zaveid was frowning. He made his way to Sorey again, fingers settling on his face. Out of reflex he recoiled, drawing his arm back, “Explain that then, it feels like I’m getting a jolt to my nerves touchin’ ya. This a permanent thing?”

“Oh!” Sorey walked to Zaveid as he flinched back, taking a tanned hand in his. “I started noticing something ever since I became like this. Seraph skin is pretty hypersensitive to something that’s similar to hellions, it’s your body’s kneejerk reaction telling you to run. It can be remedied though, if you’re in contact with me for a bit. It can even feel good.” Almost on cue Zaveid’s pained groans dissolved into something of a breathy sigh.

“Whoa shit, you’re not kidding. It feels like I’m bein’ caressed by feathers now, get over here and try it Mickeyboy!” Sorey held out his hand and Mikleo looked down.

Sorey wasn’t able to get a word in before Mikleo took his hand jerked him forward, smashing their lips together in a kiss that could almost be deemed as feral. Zaveid simply retreated, sitting on the bed and watching their… fight? That seemed like the word for what was going on as they thrashed about on the floor, at least until Mikleo was able to get Sorey’s cloak off before he was pinned down.

“Mikleo what’s wrong!? You don’t usually act like this, d-did I do something?”

“I can answer that.” Zaveid stood up and sat down next to the two, “When we came we thought you were gonna eat us or somethin’. Ooooh big bad Sorey craves seraph flesh now but your normal. This was a bit of a journey to make our misguided young hero see the light, even if it costed us our lives. Anyone coulda done it, but we were dead set on it ourselves cause we both like ya a fair bit.”

“Like me? I… uh.” Sorey looked to Zaveid, then to Mikleo. His gaze alternated between the two before he laughed. “That’s actually why I called you here! I want you both here with me in a-a relationship way. I started to realize something as I stayed here, I missed Mikleo keeping me out of dangerous stuff and yelling at me cause he was scared and- I missed Zaveid cracking some joke about our blooming love. I missed you two arguing cause you caught him ogling Lailah and I realized it wasn’t just something simple like needing friends. I think I love you guys, at least...I think I love Mikleo, Zaveid’s getting there.”

Mikleo’s eyes narrowed, body shifting under Sorey’s grasp. “I will admit I missed you too, I just didn’t think I’d be alive long enough to tell you.” There was that sigh, a sign that Sorey’s old friend was giving up. “If being here will make it so you don’t start eating people I guess I can stay. Besides I might- just might… like you too.” Mikleo wanted to hide the heat rising to his cheeks but of course he had no movement of his arms in this critical moment. So he masked his embarrassment with another kiss, softer than the previous. “Eugh, I can taste my own blood in your mouth.”

“I can taste it too, if this is how seraphs taste I wonder…” Sorey’s gaze shifted down and Mikleo took the opportunity to knee him in the stomach to reverse their roles.

“Since when did getting corrupted turn you into such a pervert!? Ugh you’re almost as bad as Zaveid now, is this really what a hellion’s influenced does to people?”

“Hey, I’m right here!” Zaveid protested, striding over to Mikleo and picking him up by his cloak. “‘Sides, you’re the only person with clothes still on.” He looked at Sorey and the two formed a wordless agreement as he set Mikleo on the bed.

“W-what are you two planning to do?” He felt like a rabbit being stalked by a wolf as the two had a glint in their eyes.

“I’ll take the top half of him and you can get the bottom Zaveid, one! Two! Three! Attack!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to the Zestiria fandom is the AU where Sorey's evil, aren't I edgy and different. I'm willing to continue this (with the sex scene 


End file.
